The Brotherhood Of Kylar (World War 2)
The Brotherhood Of Kylar had allied with the Axis powers during the Second World War. They fought primarily in Europe but they had a small operation in the Pacific. They had technology from all major factions in the war but they usually used Nazi Technology. The most notable fact about the Brotherhood of Kylar is the fact that they were the last Axis power left in World War 2. In the closing moments of the War when the Allied Powers had a victory on the Horizon. The Brotherhood decided to launch an Invasion on Antarctica where their Ancient Enemy had hidden away. The Brotherhood would expend most of its manpower on this Invasion and gained some ground before ultimately being pushed back. The final battle of the war occurred in August of 1946. Kylar's Stronghold in Italy went under siege by the Allied Powers. Allied Soldiers from all over the world would attack the Brotherhood's final position. Thousands of men would die in this battle but the Allies would be victorious. After the Brotherhood had fallen and the Stonghold was in ruins, Kylar was nowhere to be found. Notable Battles Involving Kylar's Brotherhood * Brotherhood Invasion of Antarctica * Battle of Kylar's Stronghold Inventory Infantry * Conscript * Militia * Riflemen * Grenadier * Storm Trooper * Flame Trooper * Sniper * ParaTrooper * Machine Gunner * Mortar Team * Medic * Engineer Vehicles ' * Scout Car * Armored Car * APC * AA Tank * Brotherhood Main Battle Tank * Tank Destroyer Stolen Allied Tanks * Jeep (US) * M3 Scout Car (US) * M8 Greyhound (US) * M20 Armored Utility Car (US) * M2 Half-Track (US) * M5 Light Tank (US) * M24 Light Tank (US) * M4 Sherman Medium Tank (US) * T34 Calliope (US) * M26 Pershing (US) * M10 Tank Destroyer (US) * M18 Hellcat (US) * Universal Carrier (UK) * M22 Light Tank (US/UK) * Valentine Tank Mark I (UK) * Churchill Mk. IV (UK) * Sherman Firefly (US/UK) * BA-10 (Soviet) * BA-20 (Soviet) * T34 Medium Tank (Soviet) * SU-76 (Soviet) * IS-2 (Soviet) * KV-2 (Soviet) Willys MA Jeep.jpg|Jeep Universal Carrier.JPG|Universal Carrier M3 Scout Car.jpg|M3 Scout Car M8 Greyhound.JPG|M8 Greyhound M20 Armored Utility Car.jpg|M20 Armored Utility Car M2 Half-Track.jpg|M2 Half-Track BA-10.jpg|BA-10 Ba-20 armored car.jpg|BA-20 M22 Locust.jpg|M22 Light Tank M24 Chaffee.JPG|M24 Light Tank Valentine tank.jpg|Valentine Tank A22 Infantry Tank Mk. IV Churchill.jpg|Churchill Mk. IV T-34.jpg|T-34 Medium Tank SU-76.jpg|SU-76 Sherman Crab.JPG|Sherman Crab M4 Sherman Medium Tank.jpg|M4 Sherman Medium Tank Sherman firefly bovington 2014.JPG|Sherman Firefly T34 Calliope.jpg|T34 Calliope M18 Hellcat.jpg|M18 Hellcat M26 Pershing.jpg|M26 Pershing IS-2.jpg|IS-2 KV-2 B&W.jpeg|KV-2 Stolen AXIS Tanks * Motorcycle (Nazi) * Flakpanzer I (Nazi) * Ostwind (Nazi) * Panzer I (Nazi) * Panzer II (Nazi) * Panzer III (Nazi) * Marder I (Nazi) * Stug (Nazi) * Panzer V (Panther) (Nazi) * Tiger Tank (Nazi) * Brummbär (Nazi) * Sturmtiger (Nazi) * Elefant Tank Destroyer (Nazi) * Jagdpanzer IV (Nazi) * Hetzer (Nazi) * Jagdpanther (Nazi) * Jagdtiger (Nazi) * Panzer VIII (Maus) (Nazi) * Type 95 Light Tank (Japanese) * Type 89 Chi-Ro (Japanese) * Type 4 Chi-To Medium Tank (Japanese) * Type 3 Chi-Nu (Japanese) Motorcycle.jpg|Motorcycle Flakpanzer I.jpg|Flakpanzer I Flakpanzer IV Ostwind.png|Ostwind Marder-I-Saumur.jpg|Marder I StuG III.JPG|StuG III Jagdpanzer 38 Hetzer.jpg|Hetzer Jagdpanzer IV.jpg|Jagdpanzer IV Panzer II.JPG|Panzer II Panzer III.jpg|Panzer III Panther tank.jpg|Panzer V Panther Tiger I Tank.jpg|Panzer VI Tiger I Tiger II Heavy Tank.jpg|Panzer VI Tiger II Brummbär Sturmpanzer 3.jpg|Brummbar Sturmtiger.jpg|Strumtiger Elefant Tank Destroyer.jpg|Elefant Tank Destroyer Jagdpanzer V Jagdpanther 1.jpg|Jagdpanther Jagdtiger.jpg|Jagdtiger Panzer VIII Maus.JPG|Panzer VIII Maus '''Air Craft ' '''Sea Vessels Category:World War 2 (RP) Category:Factions